Leigh's Choice
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Let's go around asking some of the guys who she would be better with. They would probably be able to tell us and from there we can make an unbiased decision." Sheamus.WadeBarrett.OC.BD. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Leigh.

A/N: This was honestly one of the most amusing one shots I've ever written. I hope you guys feel the same way. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Stu nearly laughed in his friend's face. Had he heard him right? No, he couldn't have. The man knew he didn't have a shot in hell with the diva in question.

"You think you have a shot with Leigh?" Wade laughed.

Stephen looked at his friend in annoyance. Just because he was extremely white and had red hair didn't mean he was a freak. He had a heart and feelings just like everyone else. The jokes were fine in the beginning, but now they were just getting tired.

"Yes." His Irish accent came out thick. "Do you think you have a chance?"

"Of course." Wade smirked. "I'm tall, dark, handsome, and British. Woman love British accents. Meaning, I win and you lose. There isn't any need to prolong this argument."

The redheaded man took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. Stu was his friend and he couldn't kill him. Let's face it, the man just wasn't worth doing time over. Pushing aside his thoughts, he started to get his things together.

Stu smirked as he watched his friend angrily pack his things. He knew that he was being a dick before, but he couldn't help it. Not only did he like the young petite brunette, he also thought she was too good for Stephen. However, she was a perfect match for him.

"I have an idea." Stephen said, suddenly breaking the silence between the two men. "Let's go around asking some of the guys who she would be better with. They would probably be able to tell us and from there we can make an unbiased decision."

"She'd be better with me." Stu shrugged. "There isn't any need to go around asking anybody."

"Poor girl would get so bored with you. To her you'd probably be all good looks with air in your head." Stephen remarked. "She'd be better off with me."

"Because all girls want to be talked to death. You would talk about all the green hills in Ireland or whatever the bloody hell it is you babble about. Woman like Leigh thrive off of excitement. You seem to lack that."

"Are you calling me boring, Bennett?"

"Yes, you called me dumb." He shrugged, crossing the room. "As opposed to what you said about me, you are boring. I'm far from stupid actually."

"You're in denial. Believe me, Bennett, I've heard some of the things you've said to girls and you've come off stupid each time." Stephen laughed. "Like, the girl you tried to hit on last week. The blonde in Cleveland. You could have had her until you used that dumb pick up line. If you lost your chance with some dumb bimbo, what makes you think you'd get one with her?"

"That girl was much too dumb. She wouldn't have known what do with me had I given her an instruction manual." Stu replied. "Besides, Leigh would pick me because I'm funny and better to look at. She'd be able to sleep with me without putting a paper bag over your head and hers."

"Why would she do that?"

"If your bag falls off your head, she'd still have hers on, saving her from getting grossed out." Stu laughed, leaning agains the wall. "I crack myself up."

Stephen wasn't amused with Stu's jokes. Had they been about anyone else, then he would have been laughing right along side his friend. In this case, he wasn't amused.

"You were right." Stephen partially agreed. "You're funny."

"Thank you."

"Funny looking." Stephen finished, his laugh now filling the room. "My God, Stu, you're a total moron. She would never go for you."

Stu felt himself grow annoyed with the Irishman's comment. They were very good friends, went all the back to the days before the WWE. Whenever it came about that they were interested in the same girl, the men got competitive.

"Fine. You and I will go around asking the roster what they think."

"May the better man win." Stephen smirked.

"I plan on it." Wade replied, walking out of the room.

For the next twenty minutes the two men went to every person they could find and asked. When their laughs finally calmed down they were able to get an answer. The answers would usually consist of; Stu, Stephen, or neither. In the end, the men's quest to find out who was better went unsolved. It brought them right back to where they started.

"Brilliant idea, Farrelly." Stu commented, pushing his way back inside the locker room. "We got nowhere."

Stephen rolled his eyes and shrugged. It wasn't his fault that just about everybody disagreed with them. The very few that did have a straight answer were idiots in his opinion. Most of them had picked Stu, while only two people had chosen him. What did they know anyway? Their opinion didn't matter.

"I'll say." A woman's voice piped up from the corner of the room. "You two failed miserably."

Both men turned around to see Leigh sitting in the corner. Her long left leg was curled over her right leg. Her brown hair was swept up in a tight ponytail and her make up intensified her bright blue eyes. Leigh's lips were curled into a smirk, but a small twinkle of delight could be seen in her eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Stu smiled, undaunted by the young diva.

"Back away, Bennett." Leigh laughed, holding her hand up. "I want you both to stand where you are."

The men stood in place, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted. Neither knew how long she had been there and how much she had heard. Nothing stayed secret for long backstage. If she was in the men's locker room, then she surely knew what they were up to.

"What did you need?" Stephen wondered, taking a step towards her. "You haven't been in the arena long enough for us to cause you any troubles."

The brunette simply smiled as she stood up and crossed over to the two men standing before her. If anyone were to ask her, she would admit that they were both good looking men. However, if someone had asked her who she preferred, she wouldn't have answered. While, she did have an answer, she didn't want that to get in the way of anything, especially their friendship. Leigh had always considered herself to be friends with the two men, so to hear what they were asking everyone else made her wonder.

"That's the irony of it all." She smiled. "I literally just got here and I have people telling me that you two have been going around asking them who I would be better with."

Stu and Stephen both stepped back and looked away in embarrassment. They knew that she would find out, but they really didn't think that she would confront them. Leigh had been a good friend to them. Naturally, they thought that she would find it amusing and let it slide.

"That was nothing." Stu tried to talk his way out of it. "It was just a little joke we were playing on you."

Stephen hung his head in shame. That was the worst excuse he had ever heard. Of all things he could have said, he said that. The truth would have been better than such a half assed reason.

"Right, Stephen?" He elbowed his friend in the rib.

"Shut it, Barrett." Stephen glared at his friend. "Don't listen to this imbecile. You aren't stupid, which means you won't buy that excuse or any other one for that matter. Everything that you heard is true."

"I figured as much." Leigh folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes scanned the two men before her and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they had done. If anyone could ever make her laugh, it was these two. While, she did have who she would want to be with in mind, she wouldn't act out on it. They were her friends. Smirking, the twenty-two year old shrugged her shoulders. "I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you." She repeated herself. "You guys were just curious. Which one of you got more votes?"

Stu happily stepped forward. "I did."

The Irishman laughed out loud. "Yeah, he would have had there not been an option of neither."

Laughing, Leigh excused herself. Those two were really something else. It was hard to believe that they could stoop so low. What made her laugh even more was that they didn't even think to ask her. In her mind, they were two lovable, harmless, doofuses.

"Nice save, dumby."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Stu shrugged. "Besides, she laughed the whole thing off."

"She did."

"However, you didn't have to mention that there was a third option, Stephen. You could have left well enough alone after I said I had the most."

Just at that moment, Ted DiBiase walked into the locker room. "The most what?"

"The most votes on who Leigh would good better with." Stephen explained. "The options were me, Stu, or neither."

Ted couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the entire topic. It got to the point to where he couldn't breath from how hard he was laughing. "My bet is neither."

"Nobody asked you." Stu muttered, Stephen nodding his head in the background.

"What would make you an expert on who Leigh would want to be with anyway?" Stephen questioned, stepping towards Ted.

"You're completely contradicting yourself." He laughed.

Stu and Stephen were about to say something when two other people rejoined them in the room. Both were surprised to see Leigh in front of them with Brett DiBiase's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Exhaling deeply, the two men looked at each other; they were both idiots.

"Are we still on for later?" Brett asked his brother.

"Yeah, bro. Myself and Kristen will meet you guys at the diner."

Leigh looked behind Ted and started to giggle to herself. "Are you okay there boys?"

Before they could answer, her and Brett had left the room.

"We lost her to someone who doesn't even work here." Stu said, incredulously.

Ted only laughed, while the two men looked on dumbfoundedly.

* * *

A/N: Sucks to be them.


End file.
